The use of Digital Video Recorders (DVR) has become more widespread. The use of DVRs has changed the way audiences consume media. While media exposure is generally believed to have increased because audiences are no longer limited to viewing programs during designated time slots, DVRs allow advertisements that support the programs to be fast forwarded or otherwise skipped or avoided by the audience. Avoidance of exposures to advertising by an audience causes the advertisement to lose value to the advertiser.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.